


Nothing Compares 2 U

by ussavengers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussavengers/pseuds/ussavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Danny back for that Sinead O'Connor comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by the same name, under the **tag: mine: fanfics**. No major spoilers, but you'd have to watch the latest episode to get the joke :)
> 
> Also, currently unbeta'd, forgive any mistakes.

It was Saturday afternoon, and a day off for the team. Steve lay on the couch, catching up on some college ball he DVR’d throughout the week. Catherine was here somewhere – she liked to surf his private beach (he got a lot of innuendo out of that one) and he liked to watch her, but he’d been too lazy get off the couch when she arrived. She gave him a peck hello on her way out the balcony door; he enjoyed the view until she was out of sight, and then went back to the ball game.

He was just dozing off when a wet towel slapped his bare chest and he jerked awake to find a grinning Catherine standing over him. He faked a glare. “This is real leather, Catherine.”

“You weren’t too worried about stains last night…”

He tried and failed to keep the satisfied grin off his face and snagged his arms around her thighs, toppling her salt covered body on top of him. Her shoulders were warm and pink from the sun and he buried his face in her neck.

Things went on from there, breaths quickened, kisses and touches exchanged, and he’d just gotten the knot of her bikini top undone when a very angry knock pounded on the door. “Just ignore it,” Steve mumbled into Catherine’s mouth.

“What if it’s -,” she was cut off rather cleverly and she forgot about the arrival until a voice accompanied the pounding.

“Steven McGarrett, if you do not answer this door right now, I swear to God I’m going to take a knife to every last pair of cargo pants you own!”

Catherine jumped back and must have caught the wince on Steve’s face because she was ignoring his protests and standing up before he could stop her. She made sure she was appropriately covered – Steve had quick hands, damn him – before opening the door.

“Danny-”

“Where is he?” Danny didn’t wait to be invited in – which wasn’t unusual – and stormed past Catherine, his eyes zoning in on Steve, adjusting himself on the couch.

“Fix it, right now.”

Steve tried to adopt an innocent look but failed miserably when he couldn’t keep the smirk off the corner of his lips, “Fix what, Danno?”

“Don’t you dare ‘Danno’ me! If it’s not fixed within an hour, you will be very, very sorry.”

Danny stormed towards the kitchen, muttering something about beer and therapy, and Catherine looked at Steve for an explanation. “What the hell did you do?”

Steve answered; hand over his mouth smothering the words. Catherine scoffed, her hands on her hips, and he sighed. “I may have…probably…rigged Danny’s radio to play Nothing Compares 2 U on a loop at full volume with no way of turning it off.”

He said it all in a rush, a look of guilt and another, barely covered, self-satisfied smirk on his lips. When he looked up, Catherine had her hand over her mouth, trying as he to cover her mirth but it was no use. He could see the laughter in her eyes. God, he loved her.

Steve froze for a moment but Catherine didn’t notice, she just gave him a smacking kiss on the mouth. “You better fix it before Danny does any damage to the cupboards in there.”

Steve watched her go, enjoying the view once more, and pushed the thoughts of deeper feelings aside. It wasn’t hard, because after a second, he heard her whistling a familiar tune and Danny’s resulting, “Goddamn it, Catherine!”


End file.
